


И брал под покровительство хорошеньких девиц

by Ariabart



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart





	И брал под покровительство хорошеньких девиц

Императрица занята, у императрицы много дел. В свои редкие свободные минуты она возится с сыном, читает или принимает друзей. К императрице почти невозможно попасть без предварительной договоренности.  
Почти - потому что баронессе фон Вестфален это иногда удается.  
\- Вы отлично выглядите, - баронесса рассматривает Хильду, подмечая изменения. Материнство придало ее облику мягкость, a власть оставила морщинки вокруг глаз.  
\- Мне приходится тратить на это много времени, - Хильда сама разливает чай, она отпустила служанку. Ей хочется поговорить так откровенно, как только можно.  
\- Ведь на вас все смотрят.  
\- На меня все смотрят, - подтверждает Хильда. Она ловко подхватывает лопаточкой кусок торта и отправляет его на тарелку баронессы. - В империи до сих пор не было правителeй-жeнщин. В Союзе, насколько я знаю, тоже.  
\- На Земле... - говорит баронесса. - Там были великие императрицы. Королевы. Царицы.  
\- Как много титулов, - бормочет Хильда.  
\- Вас будут сравнивать именно с ними, если вы будете успешны.  
\- Успешным надо быть моему правительству, не мне лично. От меня ждут, чтобы я воспитала Алека достойным преемником и ушла.  
\- В монастырь? - баронесса смеется, представив Хильду в монашеском одеянии до пят.  
\- Или на виллу вдали от города. Где я разводила бы цветы и никак не влияла на политику.  
Как графиня Грюневальд. Этого Хильда не произносит вслух, но баронесса знает, кого она имеет в виду.  
\- Я сначала была удивлена, когда графиня уехала, - Магдалена помешивает чай резной ложечкой.  
Хильда легко пожимает плечами. От Аннерозы все ожидали, что она останется, поможет воспитывать наследника. А она, ко всеобщему недоумению, уехала вскоре после похорон. Хильда не уговаривала ее. Она понимала, что это единственная доступная Аннерозе форма бунта.  
\- Вам не обязательно будет отказываться от власти через восемнадцать лет, - Магдалена проницательно щурит глаза. - Столько времени, для кого-то целая жизнь. Все может измениться, и настроение людей тоже.  
\- Вы же не предлагаете мне узурпировать трон у собственного сына.  
\- Нет, хотя в истории и такое случалось. Но вы же можете остаться и на другой должности.  
\- Я стану премьер-министром, - Хильда усмехается.  
\- Почему бы и нет? Вы можете быть кем угодно.  
Баронесса произносит это так легко, что Хильде хочется ей поверить.  
\- Хорошо, что вы перестали носить траур.  
Хильда чуть вздрагивает, такой резкой перемены темы она не ожидала.  
\- Вы блондинка, черное вам шло, - продолжает баронесса. - Но вы выглядели... будто похоронили заодно и себя.  
\- Я любила его. И восхищалась им, - Хильда уже пару недель как сменила черные платья на темно-синие, темно-фиолетовые... любые темные цвета, лишь бы не опостылевший черный.  
Баронесса слизывает крем с ложечки и не отвечает.  
\- Давайте... поговорим о чем-нибудь другом, - предлагает Хильда.  
\- Давайте. Вы, может быть, слышали, - баронесса улыбается весело, - какой скандал произошел в самом начале правления последнего императора Голденбаума?  
\- Нет, - Хильда с любопытством смотрит на нее .  
\- Мне об этом расскаывал отец. Был устроен прием, поэты читали оды в честь его величества. И один из них, отчаянный юноша, прочитал поэму, где были такие строки, - она морщится, вспоминая, - "Его превосходительство..." как же дальше... "...и брал под покровительство хорошеньких девиц". Все сразу же поняли, кто имелся в виду. Был тихий скандал. Представляете, прилюдная критика императора и его привычек!  
Хильда улыбается, представив реакцию тогдашнего двора.  
\- Давайте устроим такое же представление, - баронесса заговорщицки наклоняется к ней, прикрыв лицо веером. - Только вместо девиц будут юноши. Я даже готова сама прочитать это.  
\- Не поверят, - Хильда едва сдерживает смех. - Вот через несколько лет будет можно. А пока я выше всех подозрений. Ко мне никто не посмеет приблизиться с неподобающими намерениями. Мое окружение не позволит.  
\- Вы же этого и боитесь, правда?  
Хильда застывает.  
\- Да, - признается она наконец. - Иногда я этого боюсь. Остаться одной.  
\- Если вы решите завести любовника, вам это могут позволить.  
\- Любовник мне не нужен.  
\- А влюбиться вам будет неприлично. Вы обязаны всю оставшуюся жизнь вздыхать о его величестве, - баронесса сердито хлопает веером.  
\- За все надо платить.  
\- Не слишком ли высока получается цена?  
\- Зато сколько я смогу изменить. Они и не заметят, - Хильда улыбается почти хищно. Такую улыбку она прячет, показывает только зеркалу... а теперь еще и баронессе.  
Магдалена восхищенно улыбается в ответ.


End file.
